a stars loyalty
by hadesgate51
Summary: a whole new world is opened to Ginga and his friend after he gets pegasus back. i know sucky summery
1. Chapter 1

_**Yahoo to writers block. It hits then only leaves with ideas for other stories and here's one.**_

_**I don't own beyblade **_

Prologue

A long time ago the counsel of stars 88 beings that protect earth from anything that could cause its complete destruction gathered for an important meeting;  
>"Andromeda you must be joking we have no time for the matters of those ignorant mortal"<br>a tall man with white hair and yellow eyes snarled.  
>"Draco that is not for you to say" a women with long blonde hair pulled back snapped looking at Draco "I think we have more pressing matters" Crux a young man with raven colored hair said looking around as if searching for something. "Ara, cancer, where are the others" Andromeda asked a hand placed in front of her lips and a frown behind it. A young women stud frowning<br>"my lady that is what Draco speaks of not only has there been no attacks but Pegasus, Libra, Aquila, and Sagittarius are missing"  
>"everyone has been looking for then but with no luck" cancer answered looking at the ground<p>

"What could this mean" Andromeda asked looking at what few stars were in the room with her.

4,000 years later

In the cold darkness of a mountain cave alone beyblade sat imbedded in crystal.  
>"Where are you" a female voice sobbed loudly to no one before going silent again. The cave stayed silent as a young boy walked up smirking "in till your master comes you'll say frozen" he mouthed his blue eyes clouded with hate as he stared at the crystal in front of him. The voice started sobbing again<br>"why" was all that was asked as the boy walked away heading out the cave  
>"you'll find out in another thousand years or so" he chuckled finally exiting the cave all together.<p>

_**Sorry that it's short **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah the next chappies here enjoy, I'm so sorry about the mix up with chapter 2 and I had ch3-ch4 and my computer deleted it.**_

_**I don't own beyblade but I do have three toy copies **_

Chapter 1

After the fight with Ryuga; Ginga became depressed. "Ginga cheer up you did win" a girl with brown hair and greenish blue eyes said resting a hand on the red hair boy's shoulder " Madoka it's not" he said arguing before his friend could say more "Ginga" a taller red head with a blue head band on his head said drawing the younger boys attention "Dad" Ginga answered sadly. The older man signed before smiling " I think I have a way to make you happy"  
>Ginga raised and eye brow as his friends turned they attention to the older man<br>"in a cave five miles from our home village there's a beyblade incased in crystal why not give it a try"  
>he said before walking away "Ginga are you going to go" a boy with black spiky hair in the black and one light red bang asked Ginga looked at his friend a new found hope clearly in his eyes "yeah I'm going" "going where" a boy with silver hair and tan skin asked a blond boy shorter than him poking out from behind him staring at Ginga interested "Yu, Tsubasa" the blonde boy smiled<br>"yeah can we come" he asked " sure Yu" Ginga said getting up.

Two days later at the opening to the cave

"Okay Ginga what are we going to do now" Yu asked grabbing Masamune and causing him to fall down.

"Who's there" a sad voice asked after Masamune hit the ground. The group looked at Ginga confused as he walked into the cave with empty eyes. "Ginga what are you doing" Madoka asked panic in her voice as she watched her friend continued walking into the cave  
>"if it's you than be gone and stop torturing me" the voice sobbed as the group raced after Ginga before reaching a huge cavern a beautiful blue crystal standing in the middle of the room. As Ginga reached the crystal he snapped out of his trance and looked around confused "hey, I found it" he cheered as the beyblade came in to view. The group stared in confusion as Ginga turned his head smiling like a fool before he placed his hand on top of the crystal that was separating him from the beyblade.<br>"if you want to brake the crystal you have to say my name only the chosen one can do it" the voice said the form of a young girl flashing next to Ginga as he raised and eye brow "what's you name" Ginga asked trying to figure out were the voice was coming from his friend trying just as hard before catching a glimpse of the girl that flickered in and out next to Ginga.  
>"I can't tell you, if you're the one then you'll know it"the voice wailed not hiding the owner's deep pain and sorrow. Tsubasa frowned as he looked at Ginga; his red head friend looked at his friends complete sadness on his face "Ginga what can we do" Yu asked his chipper attitude lowered after hearing the voice start to sob hopelessly. Ginga turned his head again to the crystal a feeling of longing taking over looking at the beyblade. "Pegasus" Ginga mumbled cracks forming at each tip of his fingers "you said it" the voice choked the crystal shattering completely to reveal a young girl in a white tub dress her sky blue hair with snow white strands mix in curving around her tear covered face a beyblade in the palm of her hands.<br>Everyone stud speechless as the girl opened her eyes and smiled at Ginga. Before her eyes went wide "hey you okay" Ginga asked kneeling in front of Pegasus as she tried to hide the symbol being burned into her chest. Everyone that was standing at the entries of the cave rushed over to the two, panic and worry on their faces. "Ginga that symbol" Tsubasa asked eyes wide as the beyblade Pegasus symbol that Ginga wore on his head band glowed an angry red despite Pegasus attempt to hide it.  
>"Know what we'll deal with it after getting her to the village" Madoka orders.<p>

Back at the village

The group waited at Ginga's house trying to figure out what was going on  
>"Ginga what's the beyblade name" Masamune asked looking at Ginga's hand where said blade was.<br>"Galaxy Pegasus" he said smiling as he held up the blade. "So are we tacking Pegasus with us" Tsubasa asked from the wall he was leaning up against "huh which one" Yu asked his head in his hands.  
>"the girl of course, I don't think it's safe to leave her" Tsubasa said looking at Ginga worry clearly on his face "why" Madoka asked "was I the only one that saw the mark on Ginga's head band branded on her" Tsubasa growled "yeah, that was weird she didn't have it when the crystal broke" Ginga said causing everyone's attention to fall on him before hearing a knock on the front door. As Ginga got up to answer it he started to get worried "you're supposed to be resting at the doctors house" Ginga yelled as soon as he saw the girl from the cave standing in the door way panting "I never got masters name" she panted falling to her knees "Ginga just help her in" the red head frowned unhappy as he help the older girl up and to the living room where everyone was "so you snuck out" Tsubasa asked smirking Pegasus frowned before being forced to sit down " are you okay enough to answer some questions" Madoka asked as she pushed up the glass on her head. Pegasus nodded before watching Ginga walk over to a wooden chair and siting "okay first who are you" Madoka asked<br>"I want masters name" she said stubbornly glaring at the brown hair girl her pure white eye never looking away "Ginga what's with this master thing" Yu asked pouncing on the red head.  
>Pegasus couldn't help smiling before grabbing the young blonde and placing him back in he's seat<br>"you know my name already I was once a part of agroup of consolations. Many of my friends started to disappear but I didn't start searching in till my brother Libra disappeared "  
>She stated wrapping her arms around Ginga's neck. "so you're a higher being" Yu asked his eye sparkling "I was but I have no idea what happened to the others I've been trapped for so long" Ginga frowned as he saw the older girl looking ready to cry "Pegasus since I'm tacking the blade do you um" the room grow silent before Tsubasa finished "your joining are group so you good enough to go with us" the older girl looked up confused before smiling a big goofy<br>"I'll go anywhere master goes" she said Ginga's face turning red as she nuzzled up to him.

"Okay well I'm going to bed now" the red head said escaping Pegasus and running to his room.

_**What you all think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own beyblade but I do have three toy copies **_

Chapter 2

Pegasus looked around the kitchen approvingly as she carried a try of food into what she assumed was the houses dining room placing it down with the rest of the food she had made so far

"wow what's with the spread" Madoka asked Yu and Ginga rushing past her Masamune already seating down smiling "well I thought I'd cook" Pegasus said blushing as Ginga started digging in "was that bad" Madoka signed before joining the three boys already there eating "hey where's Tsubasa" Masamune asked looking around "he was up earlier he showed me how to work the stove before going to feed his bird" Pegasus answered heading for the front door. "where you going Pegasus" Tsubasa asked walking into the dining room "oh, I was going to look for a waterfall" she answered looking at the ground "there's one a little ways past the village gate" Ginga said eating some eggs "really thank you" Pegasus cheered before taking off "I don't have a good feeling about this" Yu chimed eating some more.

Pegasus looked around the river smiling "yes no one's around". She said stepping in to the water.

"okay time to start" she mused standing in front of the waterfall ice starting to form a road in front of her leading to the waterfall.

"_Os iusti Meditabitur sapientiam  
>Et lingua eius Loquetur iudicium<br>Beatus vir qui Suffert tentationem" _

She started singing as she stepped on to the ice spinning before stopping facing the waterfall hands reaching out eyes closed

"_Quoniam cum probates fuerit Accipiet coronam vitae_

_Kyrie, fons Bonitatis  
>Kyrie, Ignis Divine, eleison<em>

_O quam Sancta  
>Quam Serena<br>Quam Benigna  
>Quam Amoena<br>Esse virgo creditur_

_O quam Sancta  
>Quam Serena"<br>_she continued a door way opening in the waterfall.

Tsubasa frowned as Yu jumped up and down "hey WE REALLY SHOULD GO AFTER HER" the blonde screamed Ginga frowning 'why can't I shake this feeling' he asked himself pulling out his new bey. "OW" Ginga howled dropping the bey to the floor "Ginga are you okay" Madoka asked looking at the redheads hand "yeah but Pegasus became hot" he answered looking at the bey on the ground as it pulsed red.

"Ginga where's that waterfall" Masamune asked handing the redhead his bey everyone ready to head out. "its not far" Ginga said racing for the door.

The group ran out of the village making it to the waterfall in no time

Madoka hummed as she heard singing "so pretty" Masamune said heading for some brush

"hey there she is" Yu cheered pointing to the older girl as she finished singing Tsubasa looked up to the top of the waterfall curies as something catch his attention

"_Quam Benigna  
>Quam Amoena<br>O Castitatis Lilium"_

Pegasus slowly started to open her eyes when they flow wide "PEGASUS" Ginga screamed rushing out of the brush and jumping in to the river as the door way closed fast the ice road braking apart as Pegasus started to fall backwards holding her left arm. Ginga started to panic as the water around them became stained with Pegasus blood "Pegasus hold on"

"show yourself "Tsubasa yelled looking at the top of the waterfall before looking at Ginga after hearing the boy hiss in pain a cut on his cheek "which one of you let that traitor out" a male voce snapped everyone's eyes now on the two boys standing at the top of the waterfall the one that spoke looking around 16 his black hair tied in a pony tail. His cloths nothing but a simple black shirt and jeans

"well, well Pegasus your one lucky traitor" the second male sneered his silver hair short in front well the back was split into two pony tails a kaki cloak falling to his feet. Pegasus gritted her teethe as she jumped out of Ginga's arms "DRACO YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOR" she screamed sky blue wings spreading from her back her form becoming that of a house "PEGASUS CALM DOWN" Ginga ordered as the winged horse tried to launch herself at the two males just to have sapphire threaded hold her back and causing her to whine. "BINGO" the blacknette said pointing his bey at Ginga.

_**What you all think.**_


End file.
